Victim of the uniqueness
by TimberPaw
Summary: Shira appears in year 2013. What will happen after she got into big troubles with the modern human society and how will she come back to her world? To Diego? Find it out here and now. Rated T because of blood, strong speech and some violence.
1. Technical Problems

**Hey guys. Again I´m back with a new FF story to Ice Age.**

**At first I want to say that I changed my name from "DiegoxShira" to "TimberPaw" because of three main reasons.  
-) Firstly I don´t only write DiegoxShira stories. (but they are still my favourite!)  
-) Secondly a "Timber wolf" is a very cool wolf species and I love wolfs.  
-) Timber is my favourite song  
I will not change my name again/back.**

**A/N to this story:**

******WARNING: Rating T for some violence scenes  
**

**-) Main Ice Age character is Shira. (Others are maybe only at the end) **

**-) Whole story in 3****rd**** persons P.O.V. written. **

**-) It is set in present, at my house and at some places/ cities in Austria. (So story includes humans)**

**-) Some own characters (humans and animals) are based on real people from my family, friends and me too. :)**

**-) Only the main human character is able to understand animals. (Don´t ask me why XD)**

**Ok I said enough, lets start and don´t forget: Enjoy :)**

Technical Problems

It was early in the evening when the last sun beams of a long midsummer day vanished behind the red horizon. People were driving back from their work and some of them stuck like always in long, seemingly endless traffic jams.

Brake lights enlightened up the highway and the smell of hundreds motors was floating the air. People wanted to get home and some of them didn´t have the nerves for stucking in a traffic jam.

"Move on! Is it too difficult to press the gas pedal instead of the brake!?", an angry man shouted exasperated, leaning his head out of his standing car. He pressed his horn continuously, already becoming very unpopular by the other drivers.

"Man, calm down. We can´t drive. You should turn on your radio. They told that there´s an accident a few kilometers in front of us. Ok?", a trucker shouted from a small truck infront of the mans car.

"Do you know what? Your mother told me that you are to only accident on this road! Move on!", the man shouted again, this time losing his nerves completely.

One door of the truck opened and the trucker got out. Loud Hard Rock music was playing inside his car until he closed the door again. The trucker, who had a body like a bodybuilder or a boxer, slowly went up to the mans car.

"So … you really want get to know to my two little babies here?", the trucker said sarcastic while he kissed his two, really big arm muscels. He had a small smile on his scarred, sweaty face.

The man in his car slowly realized that he went too far and knew that he had challenged this situation. Fear was rising inside him. The trucker held his right hand up in the air, forming it to a fist.

"S-sir, p-please not. I´m s-sure we c-…"

BAAAAAMMMMMM! (punsh)

* * *

At the same time 30 minutes away from the traffic jam in a city which is called Wiener Neustadt. The city was at that time exactely the opposite of the loud, stinky highway. Only some cars were driving though the empty streets. A bit outside the city it was already completely silent and you were able to hear the crickets chirping.

It was Monday, 23:00 pm. While most of the people were already asleep, almost all elder children of the city were having a party in different clubs like every night, celebrateing that the holidays started. But as I told, not everyone was employed with becoming drunk or having a party with some friends.

Outside the party center in a small house.

Almost the whole house was dark and the owners already went to bed, trying to fall asleep in this really hot night. Even the sun already went down, their were still more than 27 degrees in each room.

But one single room was still lightly illuminated with the light of a computer screen. Fingers were flying over the keyboard, typing continuously word for word. And slowly the words became to a chapter and the chapters to a story.

It seemed that the writer nerver will stop writing, that his ideas never will stop popping out of his mind and it looked like that nobody is able stop him writing down his thoughts.

Well nobody exept a small tiny cat.

"Oh, hey Muki. Can not sleep too?", he talked to the cat infront of him, which was now standing on the keyboard. Muki started to nuzzle the writers hands, while her tail was stoking over his face, making him giggle a bit.

"You want attention, or? I promise I will play with you tomorrow but for now, can you please move away. I can´t see anything." he said, stroking his cats back. The cat still stand at her place and kept one pressing some letters on the keyboard.

"Okay, now it´s enough you litte nuisance", and he grabbed Muki up and placed her on the floor. "Sorry, maby next time.", he exused himself and looked back at the screen infront of him.

He frozed. The screen showed a little dialog.

_Process: Deleting Windows_

_Status: Complete_

_Shut down in: 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1_

The screen finally became totally black.

"What!? … No, … No! C´mon that can´t be true. I was almost at the end. Don´t do that to me.", he said with a desperate voice while he pressed the "power on" button again and again. Nothing happened.

"Awww. Fuck you cat!", he shouted and bang shut the display of his notebook. A small, light green electric lightning appeared and shocked him. He stumbled a few steps back bumped against his closet.

He saw everything in a fuzzy way and also things, which aren´t reality. Infront of him appeared a snow landscape and a very heavy snow thunder. He tried to see something in it but before he was able to he got back to reality.

While rubbing his hurting head, he steped back to his desk and opened the notebook again and that what he saw didn´t make him happier. A big crack ran across the screen.

"Great, now it can not became worse", he stated and closed it again. But as it has to happen, he felt a ligh pain inside his hand. He looked at it and saw some blood running down his middle finger.

"Are you kidding?", he said to himself and went out of his room, down stairs. He cleaned his wound and put a pavement on it. Before he entered his room again, he went to the bath, drinking some water.

"Okay, calm down. That was just an imagination of my overtired mind. Not real. I need to get some sleep.", and he went back to his room.

Muki was lying on his bed, cleaning her fur. "Ok, I give you 3 seconds.", he said and counted down. Muki of cours don´t understand and just stared at him. "You really set my nervs on a hard trail today.", he sighted and pushed Muki down.

He lyed down and tried to get some sleep in this extremly hot night. "How I hate this cat sometimes", he thought and slowly faded away, thinking of the snow landscape he had seen.

**So, there´s the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Until now there is not much "Ice Age" in this story but this will change soon. Please don´t forget to review or to write a Pm. Your review helps me to become a better writer and you will ****encourage me to update sooner.**

**~Reviews**

**Love ya guys,**

**TimberPaw**


	2. Meet

**So here's chapter 2. I know not everyone likes these "Ice age future" stories so thx to everyone who read my story ****nevertheless. You guys rock. :)**

Reparation

"Hey, no. … Diego please stop. That tickles.", Shira giggled sleepily when she felt someone fondling her left ear slightly. Shira knew it had to be Diego who was stroking her because only he knews that she is ticklish at this secret place.

Diego often licked her ear to make her feel comfortable when she was sad or when she remembered her lone life as a pirate. That always made her happier and helped her to forget about the things which happened in the past. Since Shira escaped from her crew, for she only the future matters.

And of cours this future includes Diego. Diego … the saber who rescued her, who broke through her hard, seemingly indestructible shell just with his presence and who touched her soft heart since the first moment she saw him.

Shira already thought that there aren´t such things like love or the feeling of being loved by someone else. For she it was normal to live a life without any emotions. Why should she care about emotions when she could live as a pirat? She had everything she wanted. From fresh water to juicy, big fishes and a big crew which defense her.

But deep inside her heart was still a big hole. And with every day this hole became bigger and bigger until it was already hurting. But one day a single saber managed that, what even thousands of other crew members weren't able to do. He filled her hole and completed her life like the last pygmy of a jigsaw, making it perfect.

And of course this saber was Diego. Her lovely mate who will do everything for her and for her protection …

* * *

The hand kept on moving around her ear, putting her body closer to his body. Now they were snuggled up so close together, that they looked like a giant hank.

The hand turned Shira´s body so that between their faces were only one or two inches left. Shira, her eyes were still closed, was about to give her mate a small "good morning" lick over his cheek when she recognised something.

"Uhhh … have you eaten something bad or why do you smell like … like, I don´t know.", Shira said and twisted her face ligh.

"Well, you also don´t smell like a fresh rose, Muki.", he said as he woke up from her voice.

A small smile came across Shira´s face after his teasing and she wanted to reply something, when it finally made "click" in Shira´s head. And in his too.

_Shira´s thoughts:_ "That isn´t Diego! That isn´t his smell or even his voice. What the hell with whom I sleep here!?"

_His thoughts:_ "Wait a moment… Has Muki spoke to me. Muki, my cat!?"

For five or ten seconds was a completely silence between them until their eyes shot open at the same time.

He gazed into two big, blue eyes, which belonged to a white saber tooth with black stripes on her back.

Shira was not less surprised to see an unknown individual lying next to her, wrapping his arms around her neck.

The teenager jumped up from his bed and climbed on his desk, while Shira did the same thing but she was not used to wood floor.

She landed on the ground but lost grip immediately and bumped with her right shoulder against my closet. A yelp of pain escaped her but she tried to hide it as best as possible with a load growl.

Shira got into a crouch position, slowly walking closer to him.

The human took his desk lamp and held it like a sword in his hands, making sure that he could defence himself even a bit if she will attack him.

"S-stay a-away. I h-have a lamp and I will not hesitate to u-use it!", he said stuttered, holding his weapon higher in the air.

Shira showed her sharp, snow white teeth and let out a growl which sounded for him like a heavy thunder which was directly inside his room.

The teenager swallowed hard and slowly started to lower his lamp.

"O-ok, I give u-up I give up", he put the lamp down, "but p-please don´t kill m-me.", he pleaded.

Slowly Shira´s growls became quiet and finally she stopped completely. She noticed relieved that he will not try to harm her already wounded body.

"W-what, and who are you … and why am I able to understand you", she asked with a questioned look on her face.

"I-i´m Steve", he answered slowly, trying to calm down. He still couldn´t believe it. A saber, a real saber-tooth was standing inside his room.

And to make it best, it seemed that this saber is Shira from the movie Ice Age. Shira, his favourite invented character was just some meters in front of him. In flesh and blood with her two famous ear rings.

Steve turned his attention back to Shira, who still had this questioning glance.

"I´m an human.", he said after a while of thinking how awesome this whole situation is.

A shiver ran down Shira´s back. An human? Diego told her that some of this humans had killed the half of his old pack, now wearing their pelts as clothing.

Shira didn´t know that humans aren´t dangerous for her without any weapons so fear rised inside her body, loaming her. She just wanted to be as far as possible away from Steve, away from … well, she actually didn´t know where she was.

Steve carefully climbed down from his desk and started to move foreward. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to be sure that this isn´t a dream or something else.

Shira recognised the she was the target of his steps and suddenly the fear stopped loaming her. But instead fo staying calm, the fear took control of her body. In panic she looked around, trying to find an output but the door and the window were booth closed.

Finally she decided to jump ontop of Steve´s closet. She shifted her weight at her back legs and lifted her body up into the air, landing softly ontop of it. Accidentally she threw a remote controlled airplane and some other stuff on the ground, making lots of noise.

"Hey, stop! Be quiet! You will wake up my family and I´m not sure if this is an good idea.", Steve said half shouting. Shira kept on panicing until she had thrown every single stuff down.

"P-please let me go! I just want to get out of here but please spare my life and you will never see me again.", Shira whimpered, still looking hectic around to find an output.

"Why should I …", Steve stopped and remembered too, what happened in the first film of Ice Age to Diego´s pack.

"May Diego had told her the story.", he thought for some moments. Finally he spoke up again.

"I´m not like the humans you know. I promise I will not harm you, you can trust me. Look, I even don´t have any weapons.", he said to her, showing his empty hands.

Shira scanned his body, recognising that her fear really was unfounded. If he would attack her, she easiely could kill him with her muscular claws and teeth. But even it was sure that she will win a fight with him, she still was very scared of the new surrounding.

"You want to come down?", he asked, hoping that she will say yes. "It don´t look very comfortably to sit up there."

It really wasn´t very comfortably to sit ontop of the small closet but as tigers always do, Shira stayed stubborn.

"I have no problem with this place, in my opinion it´s very comfortable", she responsed while trying to lay down on the hard wood.

"Well, it´s your choice…", Steve said.

He sat down on his bed, looking up to her.

"So, where am I?", Shira asked after some moments of starring into each others eyes. "And what is this all?", she said, scanning her surrounding once more.

Silent...

Steve avoid her eye contact and got a desperate view on his face. How should he explain all of this to an animated saber tooth character which was dictional by another human?

"Well, it´s not easy to explain this…", he started slowly.

Shira´s ears stood straight upright, listening to each word he would say.

Steve played with his fingers, becoming really nervouse.

"What if she will not understand it? What if she will lose her controll again, killing me and my family? Why am I not running away, like everybody else would do, calling the police for help?", he thought.

"But what will happen to her if they catch her? Pain, Death? No,… No! I can not allow this. There must be a solution for this problem. I have to take her home! Somehow. But at first she has the rigt to an answer."

"Move on, how long should I wait for an easy, credible answer?", Shira asked a bit annoyed.

Steve laughed inwardly after she said the word "credible". That what he will tell her will not sound very credible, not even a bit.

"Well … Shira, may have already noticed that you aren´t anymore in the ice age and...", he made a small break, thinking how he could formulate this.

"And you and your hole life was just fictionaled by some humans."

**End of chapter two. How will Shira react after this information and what will happen to her, when something unexpected happens in the next chapter? And how will Steve manage to bring her back to her … time, world … whatever?  
(This story is still at the beginning)  
**

**~Reviews**

**Love you guys**

**TimberPaw**


	3. Trust

**Chapter 3 is on. Enjoy**

* * *

Trust

"And you and your hole life was just fictionaled by some humans!"

Shira stayed silent, showing no sign of any reaction. After some awkward moments a quiet chuckle could be heared.

A small smile appeared on Shira´s face, slowly becoming bigger.

"Wait a moment … You say that I´m not real, fictionaled by some of this … stupid humans!?", Shira said, slightly laughing.

"Are you serious? I mean look at me. Do I look like an imagination of your mind? You can hear me, see me and if I want I can hurt you easiely."

She made a small brake, looking into Steve´s unbelieving face.

"If you want I will prove it to you.", she asked sarcastic, stroking with her paw over one of her fangs."

Steve realized what she was talking about.

"Got eaten by a saber tooth? Well,… it would not surprise me after this already very starnge morning.", Steve thought after her small gesture.

"Ok, ok I believe you. Sorry for not, but all of this situation is just so … awkward.", he said, looking up to Shira, who was still lying on his closet.

"I mean, how would you react when a person, you thought is just invented, appear in your world, scaring you to death?", Steve asked.

Shira thought for some moments.

"You are right. Sorry for threatening you.", Shira answered with a regreting voice.

"But you have to understand me too. It´s also not easy for me to came into a completely knew world.", she complete.

Steve wanted to say something when a female voice screamed something.

"Steve, wake up! Breakfast is ready! It´s already 10.00 pm!", Steve´s mom, Sylvie, screamed from the kitchen.

Steve looked shocked at his clock, realising how late it alredy is. He had already forgotten that he is not alone in the house.

"Who was that?", Shira asked nervously.

"My family." Steve said quickly, thinking what he could do next.

"Showing my family a saber tooth? … I don´t think they would react like me, especially not my mother. I really need an idea but what could I do?! Think stupid brain, think!", Steve thought, not knowing how he could hid her.

"Steve! Are you coming?", Sylvie shouted again.

"I´m coming mom, just one moment!", Steve shouted back, going to the door.

"Hey, wait! Have you forgot me?!", Shira said slightly angry from the closet.

Steve stopped, turning back to her.

"I will be back soon, promised but I need to show up to my family or they will become suspicious what I´m doing so long in my room. I think for now it´s better that they don´t discover you.", Steve said, looking into her marveled eyes.

"Why should they don´t discover me? In my opinion this humans look very friendly.", Shira thought unknowing what humans could do to animals.

"You are hungry, or? I will bring along some food for you.", and finally he left his room before she was able to say anything.

Steve ran the stairs down as fast as possible, making lots of noise. He opened a glass door and entered the living room, seeing his dad, mom and sister sitting around a table.

"Morning mom.", Steve said while walking very fast into the kitchen. The smell of scrambled eggs with bacon was floating the air.

"Perfect, exactely what I need after this morning. … I think sabers will like this too.", Steve thought, looking at the tasty scrambled eggs infront of him.

He took a plate and put with a spoon almost the whole portion on it. He was nearly jogging when he wanted to leave the living room when his dad, he is called Wolfgang but everyone calls him Wolfi, blocked the door.

"Whither so fast? Why didn´t you say morning to me or to your little sister", Wolfi stopped Steve, who tried everything to pass his father.

"Ya, ya. Hi dad. Hi Sarah. But can I pass now? I´m a bit in hurry.", he greeted his father and sister very very quick.

"Sure, but one question. What happened to your finger?", he asked, looking at Steves wounded finger. Steve quickly hid it under the plate with his and Shira´s small breakfast.

"ÄÄÄhhh … just a little accident. Not important", he answered, looking at his dad´s face. A big blue eye decorated his face.

"And what happened to you?", Steve asked, starring at his fathers eye. It looked really bad.

Wolfi touched over his eye.

"Well … just a little accident too", he answered after a while. Steve simply nodded. In his opinion there were much more important things to do in this mornig than talking about different accidents.

"Ok. An other topic. Me, your mother and Sarah are going to a concert in ten minutes, do you want to come with us?", Wolfi asked his son, even he knew that he hates classic concerts.

"I think you know my answer already", Steve replied.

"Well, I´m sure you will miss something but it´s your choice.", and Wolfi let his son pass. Steve ran the stairs up.

"And don´t make nonsense while we are out, ok?", he screamed after his son.

"Promised.", Steve answered, already reaching the end of the stairs. It suited him perfect, that he would be alone whith Shira for the next few hours. There is still lots to talk about.

He opned the door of his room, seeing Shira, who must had jumped down from his closet, infront of Muki, talking with to her.

"What did I do to you, calm down!", Shira said to Muki who hissed at her continuously.

Steve put the plate on his desk and walked up to Muki and put her up.

"So you already get know to Muki, my cat?", Steve talked to Shira while he put Muki out of the room, closing the door.

"Yeah … she is doing so if she is the princess here.", she said.

"Oh, you are really able to understand her? Unfortunately humans don´t understand other animals, well exept of you. What did she say to you?", Steve asked, sitting down on his desk-chair.

"I´m sure you don´t want to know what she said.", she answered with a smile on her face, sitting down on the floor infront of Stve. An irresistible smell went inside Shira´s nose, remembering how hungry she is. She stared at Steve´s desk, trying to find the owner of the smell.

"I have two good news for you. Firstly my family will leave in a few minutes and we will be alone. Secondly, here´s breakfast. Hope you will like that.", he said putting the plate down on the floor infront of Shira.

Shira jumped up, devouring all of it with one single bite. The unknown delicions taste of eggs and salt appeared in her maw. She lipped her lipps and did a small cat wash with her paw.

"That tasted … awesome. What´s that. I need that." Shira said, still licking her maw whith her really big tongue.

"Well, just one of thousend other foods which humans usually eat.", he answered.

Shira finished cleaning herself and Steve stood up from his hard chair and sat down on the much softer edge of his bad, just staring at Shira.

Shira stared back and an embarrassing silent appeart, lasting for some seconds. Finally Steve decided to start the conversation again.

"Sooooo Shira, I think we should try to get you back home."

"Why do you know my name? I never told you?", Shira asked, holding her head questioning slightly inclined.

"Well, as I told you were just fictionated by some humans and very much people now your name and story.", Steve replied.

"Oh, sorry I forgot. … But how is this possible. I mean if I´m not reality how could I be hear. Hear in a world I never had been before.", Shira asked slight desperated.

"I actually have no idea. May you and your whole herd aren´t just factional as everybody always thought. Why shouldn´t it possible that you came from a parallel world or something else and we just have to open it again.", he answered, hoping that she will feel a bit more comfortable.

"But than there is still one problem. How should we open it?", Steve completed.

Shira´s face suddenly changed. Sadness covered her beautiful white face. She turned her head, avoiding eye contact with Steve.

"Shira, hey. Are you okay?", Steve asked worriedly.

She didn´t answer. A tear appeared in her hidden eyes, rolled down her fluffy cheek and splashed on the wood floor, making a small puddle of salty water.

Steve stood up from his bed and kneeled down next to Shira, putting his arm carefully on her back, softly stroking it.

"Tell me what´s wrong. You can trust me. Really.", Steve said to her, trying to find her eye contact again.

"I´m stucking in this world and I … I never will see him again.", Shira said, sobbing hardly. Some other tears followed her first one.

Steve knew by whom she spoke. In these moments he completely forgot that she is a wild predator from the ice age. In his eyes she was just someone who really needs comfort. He put his arm over her shoulders and hugged her tight.

"Hey, it´s ok it´s ok. We will find a solution for this problem. I promise. You will see Diego and you're herd again.", he whispered to Shira, who still cried hardly. She hid her head in Steve´s chest and he put his arm over her neck.

Booth of them knew that they can trust each other. That they will protect each other during this hard time. Steve sat down on the floor too and Shira lay down her head on his legs, while he kept on stroking her. Steve hoped that she will like it like other cats in the 21 century.

They stayed in this position for more than 5 minutes until Steve mom sceamed again.

"Steve, we are moving. We will be back in 4 hours. Be well-behaved.", she shouted and his father closed the front door.

"Bye.", Steve shouted back, having Shira still on his legs.

Slowly Shira held up her head, looking with her tear-stained eyes at Steve.

"T-thanks. … I´m sorry for t-."

"Hey.", he interrupted her.

"You don´t have to be sorry. It´s completely normal to cry, showing emotions. You must not be ashamed of yourself.", Steve said.

A smile came across her face and she did something which she never thought to do with someone else than Diego.

She leaned forward and gave Steve a small nuzzle, showing completely trust to him.

A trust, which will accompany booth of them in the next few days and to the eternity.

* * *

**Done. I knew I said that something would happen in this chapter to Shira but I decided to put that in the next chapter. In this chapter I wanted to give you some informations about Steve´s family and the connection between Steve and Shira. Hope you liked it.**

**~Reviews**

**Love you guys,**

**TimberPaw**


	4. Big cat lost

**Chapter 4. Have fun :))))))**

Big cat lost

A slight pain in his back woke Steve up. He opened his eyes, recognising that he had must fell asleep on the hard wooden floor. The middy sun danced over his face, making his sleepy eyes hurt.

Steve sat up and tried to stand up, when he heard a quiet moan. He looked down his feet, seeing Shira still lying ontop of him, nestling her head against Steve´s legs.

"Awww, she looks really cute when she is asleep. Like a big, soft stuffed animal.", he thought while he stroked over her neck, crowling her a bit.

Again he felt his hurting back. Sleeping on the floor with a saber on top isn´t really comfortable at all. Slowly he tried to move his legs, not wanting to wake her up from her sweet sleep.

But he failed and slowly she opened emarald eyes, starring at Steve´s.

"Good morning … sorry I mean good midday", Steve said to her, removing his hand from her.

Again Shira let out a small moan, this time a bit louder than before.

"Can … can you please keep on. That … that feels very good.", Shira pleaded as quiet a possible. Steve recognised how hard it was for her to say these few words and of course he fulfilled her wish. It was clear that she was still very sad and everything he wanted was that she feels better.

"Do … do you want to hear something funny?", Steve asked, when he made a short break from crawling her neck.

Shira didn´t answer so he just started to tell her the story, hoping that she will get her mind of the "stucking in this world" problem.

And immediately after finishing telling her the story, the sadness was replaced by a cheerful laughter.

"Wait wait wait … Diego really kissed Sid. Sid the sloth?!", Shira asked excited.

"Yeah, really. Directly on his mouth.", Steve answered with a big grin on his face.

"Oh my god that´s so ugly. And he always said I´m the first one he had kissed.", she said sarcastic, putting a fake angry face on.

After 5 minutes of laughing, rolling on the floor, Shira managed to calm down.

"T-thanks. I re-really needed t-that.", she thanked Steve while still laughing a bit.

Steve, who also laughed because of Shira´s special way to laugh, calmed down too.

"Hey, no problem. Everytime you want again. And I have lots of other funny stories too. Do you want to hear them. If you want I can tell you stories about Diego and the others the whole day.", Steve said.

'I really should become a comedian. I mean which human can tell that he made a saber tooth smile?', he thought.

"N-no thanks. I think that´s enough for one day.", Shira answered, still gasping for air.

A short silent appeared during booth of them stared at each other, trying to read each others mind.

_Steve´s thoughts:_ A saber and a human are laughing together … in 2013! I´m sure nobody would believe this. Even I don´t….

_Shira´s thoughts: _I can´t hold it anymore. I can´t hold it anymore. I can´t hold it anymore… .

"I´m sorry for asking but … I drank lot´s of water yesterday so where can I … you know?", Shira asked a bit ashamed.

Steve didn´t know what she wants so he just stared expectant at her, waiting that she would finish her sentence. Finally Shira patience was at the end.

"Oh my god. Is it too hard to understand this. Where can I go pee?", she said, wondering how stupid Steve is. She really hate it to say this word.

"Oh sure. I´m sorry. I´m sorry. Ahhh, I think you should go in the garden", he answered.

Shira stand up and started to walk to the door.

"Was that so difficult. You are a very stupid human.", she teased Steve in her normal, clear commanding voice. Steve still just sat on the ground, watching her.

Shira moved on and finally arrived at the door. She tried to push the door handle like Steve did before, but for her soft paw the metal was too slippery. Finally she gave.

"Can you please open it.", she asked annoyed.

"Well I think the stupid human can help you.", Steve answered and opened the door with one simple movement.

Without saying a word she followed Steve outside the room. They walked down the stairs and through some rooms. Sometimes Steve heared Shira whispering some words like 'oh my god' when they entered new areas.

"This must be very interesting for you or?", he asked behind to her.

"Yeah.", she said, while looking at the new things she had never seen befor.

Finally they arrived at the door. Steve opened it and a warm wind blow inside the house.

Shira rembered the smell of fresh, clear air immediately, even it was much hotter then in the ice age.

"Huh. It´s really hot out there.", she said confused. She had never felt so hot temperatures around her body. Well exept when Diego held her tight at night.

"Yeah, it´s summer and summers are usually very hot in 2013.", he answered, looking at the small garden infront of the house.

"I think you should go there.", he pointed with his fingers at a place, after a while of watching the garden. Butterflys and bees where flying everywhere, dancing in the air.

Shira walked out of the house and stopped after a few steps when she saw that Steve still was looking at her

"Close the door!", she demanded.

"Yeah yeah.", Steve quickly answered and closed the house door.

* * *

One kilometre away from Steve´s house. A Van drove down a street into the direction of Steve´s house. Two persons were in it, frantically talking to each other.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck … . Jack will rip out our heads when he sees that we had lost the talking ape. And that´s just because you didn´t close the fucking door of the cage. Is it too difficult for you to press this little metal pin down before leaving the cage alone.", a thin man with shoulder length, black hair shouted angrily at an other man, who has a bit overweight and a glaze.

The thicker man, who is driving the car, bite in his large Mc Donald´s burger and wiped his sweat from his head.

"I´m sorry Dan but I was busy with … something else", the fat man said to his front-seat passenger.

"Oh, so big Baby Bobby was busy with something else? Let me guess. You bought this burger while I were at the toilett, although you knew you should guard the talking ape in his cave. How will you explain to Jack, that we, sorry I mean you, lost the ape? I don´t think he will like your Mc Donalds story.", Dan said to Bob, nearly shouting.

Bob kept on eating his burger in silent.

"So what´s your plan "Mr. I stay cool".", Dan asked. He was nearly exploading inside his body.

Bob let down the window of the car and held his hand outside like a trucker.

"Well, I think I will do … nothing. It´s Jack´s problem, not ours.", he answered calm and took another bite of his burger.

"Nothing?! You will do nothing?! Are you serious?", Dan asked out of his mind.

Bob swollowed and let out a quick "Yep" and he took another bite of his burger, smacking very loud. Finally it was too much for Dan

"STOP EATING THIS FUCKING BURGER!", Dan shouted and took Bob´s burger and threw it out of the car.

"Mmmhy Babyyy!", Bob shouted, spitting some parts of his burger out of his mouth and pressed the brake as hard as possible.

He opened the door and jumped out of the Van, looking for the burger.

Dan, his head chrashed against the front window, rubbed his hurting head.

"Come back fatso. It´s just a stupid burger.", Dan shouted to Bob, who looked on the street for his burger.

'Why have I always to work with this stupid ass?', Dan asked himself, while watching where they are. The Van was standing directly in the middle of the street and on both sides of the street were houses.

_Dan thought´s:_ A white house, a pink house, a purple house, a green house, a white house with black stripes and a pink nose, a yellow house, … wait. A white house with black stripes and a pink nose?!

Dan looked again and of cours it was not a house which was white with black stripes. Infront of a garden he saw saber tooth. A real saber tooth. Dan rubbed his eyes in disbelieve.

'May this was a bit too hard chrash for my head.', he thought while rubbing his still hurting head. But as he opened his eyes again the saber still was there.

"May we don´t bring Jack a talking ape but how about …", Dan talked to himself, thinking the rest of the sentence inside his head.

Finally Bob entered the car again, holding a burger with lot´s of dirt in his hands.

"It´s just a bit dirty but i- … .", Bob said while entering the car again but Dan interrupted him.

"Shhhhh … look.", Dan held his hand on Bob´s mouth and pointed with his finger at Shira, who still was looking for a good place for her busines.

Bob put Dan´s hand down and was about to reply something when he saw her too.

"Oh my god. … She´s so beautiful. I had never seen such a beautiful animal before. Her muscular legs, her shining white pelt, her sharp teeth an-"

*PPPaaammmm* (a shot)

Shocked of the sudden noise Bob let his burger fall again and looked at Dan, who held a rifle in his hand and at Shira´s direction.

Quickly Bob looked back at the Sabertooth, who was already lying motionless in the grass.

"W-what have you d-one", Bob said in shock, looking at the moitenless body.

Dan put the rifle under his seat and opened his door.

"That was just a stunning shot.", he said back to Bob, who still sat inside the Van.

"Now come on and help me, or should I carry her alone.", Dan completed and already reached Shira´s body.

Slowly Bob exited the car too.

* * *

Steve, he wanted to drink something in the kitchen, let his glass fell to the ground, when he heared a shot outside.

He froze for some moments but luckiely not for a long time. He jumped over the broken glass and ran as quick as possible to the house door.

'Please, please let this nothing to do with Shira', Steve thought, hoping she´s alright.

He teared open the last door and ran out but it was too late. He saw a thin man carrying a motionless body inside a Van while an other man started the motor of a black Van.

Just a few seconds later the Van drove away, leaving Steve behind.

Steve ran as fast a possible behind the car but wasn´t able to get it.

"Shira! Shira! I will rescue you!", he shouted but the Van was quicker and Steve gave it up.

Luckyly he was able to read the Text on the Van.

"ExAnimalOtik – Exotic animals in your Proximity"

**Here is it. Good? Bad? Let me know.**

**~Reviews**

**Love you guys,**

**TimberPaw.**


	5. Loneliness

**Update YAY :) Sorry for not updating last week, but I uploaded a DiegoXShira one-shot story instead. This is a bit shorter than usual but I did my best XD. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**And thx for your awesome reviews guys! You guys are the best!**

**Loneliness**

"Come on fucking Internet. Every time I really need you don´t work. Faster!", Steve shouted at a computer while he hopped nervously from one foot to the other. After Shira got "sabrenapped" from Dan and Bob he ran as quickly as possible back to his house, ignoring his neighbours which glanced at him bewildered from the inside of their houses.

"I always knew that he is a bit crazy but casing after a Van like a dog … it looks like I assessed him apparently wrong. ", an elder women thought while watching Steve casing the Van.

Finally Stave arrived back home and started the computer of his father, hoping that he would work instead of his broken laptop. After one minute, for Steve it felt like one hour, the homepage popped up on the screen.

"At least … ok now don´t lose any time more.", he said and clicked with the courser inside the search field of Google. With his trained fingers he typed in the text of the Van within a few seconds. After one or two minutes of searching he finally found what he looked for.

"Bingo!", he shouted delighted and opened the website and read the text.

"Welcome to 'ExAnimalOtik – Exotic animals in your Proximity'. Get ready for the most exotic animals you had ever seen. Since the beginning of this year we are on tour and our next destination is Wiener Neustadt in Austria, Arena Nova. Come and see the famous talking ape Chacha close up. We are waiting for you.", the text said.

"So, so … you are waiting for me? Well I think I will pay a visit and bringing back what belongs to me, cost what it wants!", he whispered to himself and shut the computer down. He went out of his father´s office and took a house key. "Don´t worry Shira, I will free you from this bastards!", he said self-confident and left the house.

'At least I hope I can save you in time. Please be ok.', he thought worriedly and took his bike to drove in the direction of the so-called "Arena Nova", which is a big banquet hall for concerts, animal fairs and other stuff.

* * *

Shira woke up by the loud, squeaky sound of a metal gate, which was slammed in his lock. In the background Shira was able to hear some footsteps which slowly became silent and some moments later they vanished completely after another door closed.

Shira slowly opened her eyes and shut them again immediately after the light of a garish halogen lamp dazzled her sensitive eyes. It felt like someone had frown a burning piece of wood directly inside her eyes. Inelegantly she laid herself on her stomach, protecting her eyes from the light which shined directly above her from the ceiling.

"Where … where am I?", she moaned confused.

Again she opened her eyes, this time keeping them hardly open. She felt a bit dazed and saw everything in a blurred, fuzzy way. Even if she wanted to focus on her surroundings, she just wasn´t able to. Finally she gave it up and closed her eyes again, giving them a small rest. They felt like her whole body. Old, exhausted and every part of it hurt.

After some deep breaths Shira blinked through her eyes for the third time, this time seeing everything clear. The first thing she recognised was, that she wasn´t lying on floor as she thought first. Instead of floor, she was lying on hard, rusty and mostly very cold metal bars which felt very uncomfortable. Slowly she followed the bars with her eyes and finally found herself inside a small, just 40 inches high cage. The cave was 10 inches above the ground because it had 4 wheels installed, so someone could push it into a direction if he want to.

Shira turned her head right and left, just to see that she´s completely surrounded with metal bars, which didn't allow any try to escape. The gate was locked with a big padlock which was made of steal and seemed very robust. Since nothing else was in the cage, Shira tried to see something outside of it.

This wasn´t an easy task at all because the only light was above her cave, just illuminating her and the cave she is trapped in. After one or two minutes her eyes became used to the dark surrounding and some contours appeared in the darkness. Finally she was able to see her surrounding completely.

The cave with her was standing in the right corner of a 40 qm big room … well actually you can´t call it a room. It was just a big chamber without any pieces of furniture and with blank, grey walls. The only things which were inside it were the cage and the lamp, which looked as if it would fall any moment from the ceiling.

At the back of the room Shira was able to see a closed wooden door. When she hold her breath she was able to hear some voices speaking behind the door.

"He~elp! Anyone here? Please help! Steve! … Diego! I´m trapped here. He~elp!", she shouted on top of her lungs. Some bars started to shake under her strong voice, making even more noise. Her voice resound for some times until it faded away in the darkness leaving her alone again.

After she got no reply she finally decided to try to stand up after she felt her powers rising inside her again. Carefully she lowered one of her front paws on top of one metal bar. Her second front paw followed the first one and finally she had placed all of her paws on the bars.

With shaky legs she managed to stand up so she would be able to shout even louder than before. Shira had no idea while she felt so weak and exhausted. The last thing she remembered was, that she left Steve´s house to make her "business". Well at least there is one good news: Somehow she don´t feel the pressure insider her body anymore.

Shira took a deep breath and wanted to shout for help again, when her right front leg flipped off of the metal bar and she crashed with her right shoulder, which became already wounded when she crashed into Steve´s cabinet, directly on the bar. Shira let out a very loud yelp of pain when it hurt her shoulder again, making it much worse than before.

Blood squirt on the floor, turning it and her beautiful fur red. In pain Shira furled herself tight, hiding her head under one paw while she held with the other one her shoulder to stop the bleeding. After some moments of swearing she quietly started sobbing under her paw.

"Diego, …w-where are y-you? I- … I miss you so much. P-please, … I … I n-need you!", she sobbed hard and Shira finally started crying heavily. She cried out her pain. She cried out her loneliness. She cried out her love to Diego. She cried because there was just nothing else she could do in this situation.

"Diego, … I love you. I-I love you with all my heart. I l-love you so much.", Shira whispered in the darkness when her sobbing became quieter.

**~Reviews**

**Love you guys,**

**TimberPaw**


	6. Selina

**Chapter 6 is up :) See you at the end of it and again thx for every single comment you wrote. They really help me a lot.**

**Selina**

Bob left the room, where Shira was captured in her cage, and entered a small dirty anteroom. Plaster was hanging down from the ceiling and the walls were covered with some dirty stains in different colours, which looked very ugly. The air also was filled with a very putrid smell.

He closed the door behind him and noticed Dan inside the anteroom, leaning like a 'bad guy' against a wall and with a toothpick inside his mouth.

"What took you so long to carry a sleeping animal inside a room? I´m waiting here for you for more than 5 minutes until now.", Dan asked annoyed, spitting the toothpick out of his mouth which landed directly on Bob´s left shoe.

"Man, what was that for?", Bob replied angry, while removing the toothpick with his right shoe from his left one. After some stupid movements he managed to remove it and faced Dan again, who was still leaning against his favourite wall. They stared at each other uncomprehending for some moments, not moving a single muscle.

"For your information. May you know that a sabretooth isn´t as slightly as a normal animal. They are really heavy.", the man with his little overweight answered Dan´s question while rubbing his hurting arms from carrying the sleeping Shira.

This comment finally did it to Dan.

"Oh, is the sabre too heavy for the little Bob? Is she too heavy for the poor, fat Bob?", Dan asked sarcastically while leaning forward from his wall, coming closer to Bob´s face.

"I´m not fat.", Bon replied shyly, nearly whispering while Dan´s face came closer and closer to his one.

"Do you know what … Bob? There´s something I want to tell you. Have you seen what this fucking sabre did inside my Van? Have you seen it?! The whole morning I was busy with wiping up stinky sabre pee, carrying at least 20 buckets of water from a small lake to the Van because nobody allowed me to take the water from the 'Arena Nova'! And while I worked you were inside the hall, letting me do all the work alone!", Dan made a short break to take some new breath.

"And now you have the nerve, saying me that you are exhausted because of carrying a single sabre some meters?! You know what?! Fuck … you! Fuck you and your shit laziness! ", and with this he quickly went off at the direction of another door in the anteroom. With a quick movement he opened the door, letting fresh air from the outside streaming inside the dark, stinky room. Before leaving he turned around for the last time.

"I really wanted to help you with explaining to Jack what happened to the speaking ape but now you can do this alone. I wish you much fun with Jack!", Dan shouted and bang shut the door, leaving Bob alone inside the anteroom.

"Well done Bob. Really good work.", Bob sighed and faced the entrance of Jack´s office on the other side of the anteroom. "Well, how mad could he be?", he talked to himself and started to walk …

* * *

The sound of squeaky metal wheels let Shira listen up but she ignored it. Still she was laying in her cage, sobbing quietly and thinking about what will happen next.

'Is it this? Will I die here, alone? What are this humans planning to do with me? And the most important thing … will I never see him again?', Shira thought while resting her head on her forepaws. She tried everything to get these questions out of her head but her mind was captured in her past, not allowing her to have some clear thoughts. Tears were still streaming down her face, diluting her blood on the floor.

Again the squeaky sound of metal wheels appeared but this time it was followed by another sound, when something crashed against Shira´s cage. In shock a small scream escaped her and she quickly raised her head, looking hectically around.

"Who … who´s there?", she asked with a shaky voice. Nobody answered her question and she was about to ask again when she saw something standing next to her cage. Shira crept some steps forward, so she was able to have a closer look on the thing. Her eyes laid for some seconds on the object until she finally saw what it was. A second cage.

Slowly she leaned a bit forward, trying to see if it was empty or not. Suddenly two eyes shot open inside the cage, gleaming in a dangerous way. One in a beautiful green and the other in a dangerous red.

In shock Shira winced and stumbled some steps back, pressing her back as hard as possible against the other side of the cage. Slowly the creature inside the other cage sat up, now looking even more dangerous for Shira.

'Ok, now it can´t get worse!', Shira thought worriedly and stared at creature´s eyes. It was as it would know every single fear and secret of her. Shira expected everything. That it will went out of its cage, trying to kill her and slowly ripping out her innards or doing something like that. And if this really would happen, she would not mind anymore. But what happened was exactly the opposite of it.

"Why are you crying?", a high but lovely female voice asked inside the cage. Shira couldn't trust her ears. This wasn´t really the voice of a deadly killer. Slowly Shira started removing her back from the back of the cage, making one single step forward.

"W-what?", she quietly asked in disbelieve.

"Why are you crying?", the voice asked again, this time with a more demanding voice.

Shira finally sat down again on her haunches in the middle of her cage.

"Who … are … you?", Shira asked, not answering the question, while staring inside the dark cave in front of her.

"Name´s Selina, and you?", the female answered with a friendly voice.

"I´m Shira and you are a …?", Shira continued with a questioning look on her face.

"Oh sorry, you don´t see me, or? Wait a moment.", the voice answered as she saw Shira´s questioning face. Selina put one paw through the gap between the iron bars of her cage and pushed her cage against Shira´s, until booth cages were enlightened under the single light of the room.

Shira´s heart broke when she saw which animal was captured inside the other cage. Inside the cage was a small tigress, in Shira´s opinion maybe 10 years (A/N: human years) old, with a classic beautiful orange fur with white stripes, which is typical for tigers.

But after a closer look, Shira recognised in what a bad behaviour Selina was. Her fur was covered with lots of dirt from the ground and the brown colour of the rusty cage and all in all it looked very unkempt. But this was only the beginning. A small part of her left ear was already missing and a long, still bloody scratch ran across the left side of her face, crossing her left eye. The mentioned eye also had a bad infection, which turned her normally beautiful green eye into an unhealthy red.

"Oh my god …", Shira whispered when she recognised all her brushes.

"Who … who did this to you?", Shira asked in shock.

Selina got a confused look on her face. "What do you … oh you mean this?", Selina asked while pointing with one paw at her eye. Shira just nodded.

"Well, the humans do such things to me. They always hurt me if I´m too loud or if I do something they don´t like. I always have to follow their rules and if I don´t do I will get a punishment. It already became a daily routine for me and I became used to it. Don´t mind it.", she explained to Shira who can´t believe it.

'How could someone let such a helpless little kid suffering so badly?', Shira thought while looking at Selina in disbelieve. Thousands of questions were racing through her mind, how Selina came in this situation.

"Where´s your family? Where´s your mommy?", Shira asked the little tiger, hoping that she has one.

"What´s a mommy?", Selina asked back, not knowing what Shira was talking about. She had never heard such a word before.

"Don´t be funny. Don´t say, that you don´t know- …", Shira stopped when she saw Selina´s face, that told, that this was a serious question.

**So here is it. The conversation between Shira and Selina and the conversation between Bob and Jack will be continued in the next chapter. Hope this chapter wasn´t too boring. :)**

**~Reviews**

**Love you guys,**

**TimberPaw**


	7. The pain in your heart

**Chapter 7 XD! Sorry ****for one day delay, but here it is. Thx for your reviews (even I don´t understand Spanish XD)**

**The Pain in your heart**

"What have you done?!", Jack shouted at Bob who sat on the other side of Jack´s desk. Jack is a middle aged man who had nearly lost all of his hair and was now staring with his deep green eyes full with anger at Bob, who really wished to somewhere be else than in Jack´s office. Even to be trapped in a cage full with lions would be better than sitting with an angry Jack in his office.

Jack´s little office wasn´t much better than the anteroom. Dirty, smelling, … . On the walls hung pictures of Jack, for example where he stood above a dead lion or above a dead polar bear in the arctic. And every time he had the same evil grin on his face, which would chase you in your deepest nightmares.

"P-pleas s-sir. I-I can explain w-"

"Oh, shut up Bob! I can´t hear you lies anymore. It´s enough, really. I gave you and Dan so much chances to become a part of this company but it looks like that you and Dan are not able to finish the easiest works.", Jack said.

"So … speaking of the devil. Where´s Dan?", Jack asked with his typical low voice.

"I-I have no idea sir.", Bob answered with a still shaky voice. He had no idea what Jack was up to do with him.

"Well, that´s very sad. But what should we do?", Jack continued and opened the first drawer of his desk.

After a short while of searching he put some papers with an army knife on top in front of Bob. He closed the drawer and faced Bob again.

"You see this?", Jack asked and showed him the knife? It was almost a beautiful knife with some flower decorations on it but Bob was sure that he saw some old, dry blood on it.

Bob simply nodded and stared fearful at the knife, while Jack made some small tricks with it. Then he put the knife in his right hand and took the papers with his left hand.

"And you also know what this is?", Jack asked him and showed Bob the upper sides of the papers.

"Y-yes sir.", Bob answered after he read the words 'contract of employment' on booth papers.

"Good … and now let´s see what will happen if I do…", Jack stopped talking and held the knife next to the papers. Slowly the knife came closer to the papers and finally Jack started cutting the paper.

"That´s because you guys are so lazy …", Jack cut through the first centimetres of the papers.

"… that´s because you are useless workers I ever had …", Jack kept on cutting the papers, already reaching the half.

"… and that´s because you lost the million dollar talking ape!", and Jack was about to cut through the papers completely when Bob suddenly interrupted him.

"Wait! We … we have something b-better than a talking ape.", Bob shouted hysteric, hoping that Jack would stop cutting the papers.

"Really? So, what is it.", Jack asked and put the knife down.

A smile came across Bob´s face, knowing that Jack had no idea what he was talking about. Before he gave him the answer he waited some moments, enjoying the attention of Jack because such moments were very rare between them.

"A sabertooth."

Jack lift one eyebrow in disbelieve.

"Really? … Do you really think I believe such a nonsense? Sabertooths are extinct you dullard!", Jack answered, again wondering how silly his staff is.

"No, she´s real. Trust me. C´mon I will show you. I put her in the empty room with Selina.", Bob said excited.

Jack kept on staring at him but finally he gave up.

"Okay, but that's your and Dan´s last chance.", and Bob left the office, followed by his chef Jack.

* * *

Inside the room with Selina and Shira one hour before the conversation with Jack and Bob …

"Where´s your family? Where´s your mommy?", Shira asked the little tiger, hoping that she has one.

"What´s a mommy?", Selina asked back, not knowing what Shira was talking about. She had never heard such a word before.

"Don´t be funny. Don´t say, that you don´t know- …", Shira stopped when she saw Selina´s face, that told, that this was a serious question.

"I´m … I´m sorry.", that was everything what Shira was able to say.

"For what?", Selina asked back with her typical innocent eyes.

Shira lowered her head, avoiding her eye contact. Her heart simply wasn't strong enough to look at the little tigress with all her brushes and who not even knew what a mother is.

"Just … just forget the question.", Shira answered with a clear voice.

"And where´s your family?", Selina asked back after another minute of silent.

Instead of an answer, again a tear started to flow down Shira´s cheek, splashing on the iron bars with a quiet sound.

Selina leaned a bit forward, trying to see into Shira´s eyes.

Shira tried everything not to cry in front of the tigress but this wasn´t an easy task.

"Have you lost them?", Selina asked, even she knew that exactly this must had happen to Shira.

Selina made some movements with her right paw, not knowing what to say.

"Do … do you want to talk about it?", Selina asked after a while.

"You really do-"

"No wait … it´s … it´s ok", Shira managed to say after she stopped herself from starting crying. Slowly she lied down in her cage and Selina did the same thing in her cage. The last thing Shira wanted is that Selina thinks she is weak or such a thing. Shira and weak … no chance.

The following hour Shira told Selina every single detail of her story how she met the herd and Selina listened her words like a small kid, who she actually is. Selina was mostly fascinated of all the animals she never heard or seen before. The sloths, the mammoths, the possums … Because she mostly sits in this cave she nearly never see other animals or humans than Dan, Bob or Jack. And as it had to be her new favourite animals were sabertooths.

"Can you describe him for me … this Diego guy?", Selina asked after Shira finished telling her story.

Shira voice fall for some moments silent after Selina asked her question. Slowly she took a deep breath before she gave her answer.

"Diego, well. He is definitely the best looking, strongest and mostly softest sabertooth I ever had seen. His beautiful green eyes shine green like the moon itself and if don't be careful you could get lost in them.", Shira said a with smooth expression on her face, remembering how her beloved mate looks like. Selina recognised her look too.

"Aw, it looks like you really love him.", Selina said with a lovely voice while Selina lowered her head on her paws, thinking how Diego would look like.

"Yeah, I love him … and I would do everything to get back to him … back to my world.", Shira sighed and recognised something. It don´t make sense to keep on crying and wishing that someone would rescue her. It´s time to show that she isn´t a little helpless cat who can´t care about herself. Slowly the courage came back to her, blinking in her eyes and Shira turned back to the Shira we know.

"Don´t worry, I will get out of here", Shira said to herself and spoke mentally to Diego.

"And you too!", she said to Selina who's eyes shot open in surprise what she said. A life outside the cage? Such thoughts never came into her mind.

Just a few seconds after her words the wooden door shut open.

**A small spoiler for the next chapter: The moment of the big show is near :)**

**~Reviews**

**Love you guys,**

**TimberPaw**


End file.
